¿Apuesta u Oportunidad?
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Una apuesta podía ser el preludio perfecto para que dos personas que están enamoradas tengan la oportunidad de salir. One shot (Precuela de otro One shot ). NelGrimm / Ichiruki


_Disclaimer: __Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_Autor: __Al Shinomori_

_Pareja: __Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_Dedicado a mis lindas lectoras __**MikoBicho-chan **__que sigue aportando a "la causa" lindos fics __y _**_Akisa _**_ que gracias a sus lindos comentarios me levantaron el ánimo para seguir subiendo fics NELGRIMM para alcanzar el objetivo._

* * *

_**¿Apuesta u Oportunidad?**_

* * *

-**Tú eres linda** – Le dijo sin dejar de mirarla – _Tienes unos ojos preciosos_ – Ese comentario se lo guardó. Para algunas cosas era reservado, después de todo no tenía la intención de delatarse frente a sus amistades – _Los sentimientos que Nelliel despertaba en Él, eran inexplicables y profundos _- Ni mucho menos que lo tacharán de cursi y romántico.

**-Eso lo dices porque eres mi amigo **– Respondió ruborizada.

-**Grimmjow tiene razón** – Habló un chico de cabellos anaranjados – **Aunque no lo pueda creer, estoy de acuerdo con su comentario **– La mirada del chico se posó en el angelical rostro – **Eres una mujer hermosa** – Sonrió con triunfó notando la cara de enfado que intentaba disimular su amigo – _Los celos son traicioneros_ – Pensó el chico.

**-El que seamos hermanos influye en tu descripción para con mi físico** – Mencionó dándole un ligero golpe al hombro.

**-Para nada** – La atrajo hacia Él y la abrazó con ternura – **Es una fortuna que nos parezcamos a mamá **– Soltó una carcajada imaginando a su padre de mujer – **Créeme no quisieras parecerte a papá –**

-**Ichigo **– Le reprendió la jovencita – **¡Papá es guapo!** – Exclamó la chica de cabellos verdes defendiendo a su progenitor.

**-Sí, si** – Le encantaba hacerla rabiar – **Como tú digas linda** – La dejó seguir soñando.

**-Lo dices como para que me calle** – Le miró molesta – **Suéltame** - Se apartó de Ichigo indignada.

**-No te enojes** – Se acercaba queriendo abrazarla una vez más – **Lo dije en broma – **Nel se resistía – **Olvidé que Tú eres la defensora número uno de papi** –

Ahí estaba, otra vez ese tono de burla – **Sigues con lo mismo** – Solían discutir mucho. Pero, a pesar de Ello eran muy unidos. Al ser hermanos mellizos se les hacía más fácil, cercana e íntima su convivencia.

**-Ya Nel** – La forzó a acercarse a Él – **No seas chiflada** – Sonrió con mofa – **No te da pena con Grimmjow** – Miró de reojo al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo observando aquella escena en silencio.

Nel cayó en la cuenta de la presencia de su amigo y terminó roja de pies a cabeza, había olvidado por completo que Grimmjow se encontraba ahí presente – **Lo lamento** – Musitó con vergüenza sin dirigirle la mirada.

Grimmjow fulminó al joven de cabellos anaranjados con la mirada – **No te preocupes** – Soltó con indiferencia – **Nos vamos** – Las palabras y el tono imperativo en que las había dicho hicieron que la chica alzará el rostro.

**-Ya voy** – Respondió Ichigo soltando a su hermana – **Eres un aguafiestas** –

-**Se nos hace tarde** – Siguió sin poner atención o dar importancia a los comentarios de Ichigo.

**-Dile a papá y a mamá que regreso en un rato** – Metió la mano en los bolsillos y caminó hacia adelante, tomando ventaja al otro joven.

Nelliel asintió – **Que se diviertan **– Sonrió la chica viendo como su hermano mayor, por cuestión de dos minutos, avanzaba hacia las canchas.

**-Nos vemos** – Se despidió Grimmjow.

**-Te cuidas **– La joven hizo un gesto con su mano de despedida. Grimmjow la imitó y después se giró y corrió para dar alcance a su amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Según tenías prisa** – Le dijo entre dientes Ichigo. El calor era asfixiante y el ejercicio que estaban haciendo no ayudaba en nada para sentirse liberado del sudor y el ardor que sentían en la piel.

-**Sólo quería que dejarás a tu hermana en paz** – Respondió Grimmjow botando la pelota. Necesitaba tener toda su concentración en sus maniobras y en las jugadas impredecibles que solía hacer su compañero de entrenamiento. Necesitaba encestar, ganar la apuesta e ir a casa.

**-Vaya –** Soltó una sonora carcajada – **Me pregunto ¿Hasta cuándo vas a admitir que mi hermana te gusta? **– Le miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

-**Deja de decir estupideces** – No iba permitir que su atención se dirigiera a otra cosa que no fuera el juego - _Había mil yenes de por medio_ – El que encestará 5 canastas ganaría y el que perdiera le haría las tareas al otro por una semana así había empezado la apuesta, ya viendo que sus habilidades habían mejorado mucho, la puesta se había subido a no sólo hacer las tareas, si no que Él que perdiera le daría mil yenes al otro. Su orgullo no le permitiría regalarle esa cantidad de dinero al imbécil de su amigo. Lo más seguro era que Ichigo quisiese distraerle para tomar ventaja y ganarle.

**-Así que lo que sientes por mi hermana te hace sentir estúpido –** Le dijo con sorna -_ Él y su bocota _– Se dijo en silencio al ver como Grimmjow desde su posición soltaba un sinfín de improperios y encestaba.

**-Una más y eres historia Kurosaki** – Soltó con ira al verle encogerse de hombros – **Y deja de meter a Nelliel en esto** – La mirada del joven se oscureció advirtiéndole que lo que le decía iba en serio y no estaba para aguantarle sus comentarios.

El hecho de que Nel fuera una linda chica y en especial que fuera hermana de su mejor amigo hacía las cosas mucho más difíciles para Grimmjow. Aunque, tenía tiempo sintiendo un profundo e inexplicable sentimiento por la joven, eso no le llevaría andar contando sus confidencias a todo el mundo, mucho menos a Ichigo. Para eso estaba Ulquiorria que era de lo más maduro, objetivo y sobre todo no era hermano de la joven de la cual se encontraba interesado. Lo mejor en ese momento era cambiar de tema y no seguirle la corriente al chico de cabellos anaranjados, sino lo hacía, estaba seguro que terminarían moliéndose a los golpes. Cuando Ichigo hablaba de algo siempre había otra oscura intensión detrás de la que al parecer presentaba en primer plano. Los años que llevaba de conocerle se lo indicaban – _No, en ese tipo de asuntos, Ichigo Kurosaki no era un chico de fiar_ –

-**Anda hagamos esto más interesante** – Le miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y la picardía bailando en su mirada le indicaban que ceder a sus peticiones sería como si cavará su propia tumba. Y , a pesar de Ello accedió a preguntar.

**-¿De qué se trata?** – Le miró con indiferencia y cansado de sus conductas y peticiones infantiles – _Una cosa era ser inmadura e idiota, pero otra muy distinta jugar el rol_ –

_-Lo sabía_ – Pensó con aire triunfal. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Grimmjow picaría el anzuelo y no podría resistir a la curiosidad de preguntar. La idea de obtener lo que Él deseaba y de paso darle un empujoncito a su amigo les vendría muy bien a ambos. Aunque al principio la idea no le gustara para nada, estaba más que seguro de que el chico de ojos felinos accedería.

**-No tengo tu tiempo** – Le dijo con impaciencia, una de sus cualidades no era precisamente el ser tolerante y paciente para con los demás. A Ichigo le gustaban las emociones fuertes _– Tal vez por eso era, que –_ Seguramente le propondría algo donde la consecuencia de ganar- ganar sería para ambos, incluso cuando perdiesen.

- **Demos un plus más a nuestra apuesta** – Asió el balón en sus manos y empezó a botarlo con habilidad – **Mira si Yo ganó** – Los ojos de Ichigo adquirieron un brillo intenso, oscureciendo su mirada – _Aquello que propondría tendría más repercusiones de las que Él pensaba_ – Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron – _Estos chicos hasta con el pensamiento se peleaban_ –

-**Al grano** – Le dijo molesto, chasqueó la lengua con arrogancia, su orgullo no le permitiría rebajarse a pedirle de buena gana que le diera toda la información.

**- Me ayudarás a tener una cita con tu prima Rukia** – Sonrió orgulloso al ver que la cara de Grimmjow empezaba a enrojecer de ira.

**-Ni lo sueñes** – Escupió mordaz.

-**Te conviene, porque si Tú ganas te ayudaré a que salgas con Nel** – Le miró curioso, esperando una respuesta positiva – **Y te prometo no insistir con tu prima, hasta que Ella de señales de que quiera algo conmigo, sin presiones, sin acosos** – Tal vez aquella última parte terminará de convencerle.

**-Bastardo** – Dijo entre dientes al borde del desequilibrio – **Cómo puedes ser capaz de ofrecerme a tu hermana de esta manera **– Se acercaba a su amigo cautelosamente, un buen golpe le regresaría la cordura; Grimmjow no era puritano, ni mucho menos mojigato. Pero, el hecho de pensar que Ichigo ponía en charola de plata a su hermana, le encendía su ira en sobre manera – **Estas muerto Kurosaki** - Le soltó tremendo golpe que el chico de cabellos anaranjados no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar – _No se había esperado aquella reacción por parte de su amigo_ – **Olvídate de Rukia y de mis sentimientos por tu hermana me encargo Yo – **

_-Excelente_ – Pensó Ichigo, por fin había logrado que Grimmjow diera una pista de lo mucho que Nel le importaba **– Esto te costará caro ****Jaegerjaquez** – Frunció el ceño fingiendo enfado desmedido – **Sólo es una apuesta** – Entrecerró sus ojos – **Puedes decidir aceptar o no hacerlo** – Se puso de pie **– Pero, ya que piensas que te pongo en charola de plata a mi hermana te demostraré lo que es ofrecerla y no en una charola de plata** – Sonrió con victoria a percibir el aura asesina que emanaba el cuerpo de su amigo **– En una oro se la ofreceré al mejor postor **– Con indiferencia le indicó que lo que Él dijera le tenía sin cuidado – **Y mira que la lista es larga y los interesados sin necesidad de apostar vendrán y me harán muchos favores** –

**-Maldito** – Soltó lanzándose a su lado y asiéndolo del cuello de la polo **– No te atreverías** – Si tuviera la capacidad ya lo hubiese asesinado con su mirada. Ichigo ni se inmutó, conocía muy bien a Grimmjow y sabía lo que hacía.

**-Pruébame** – Le dijo con sorna **– Esto no tenía ningún significado, era cosa de amigos** – Resistía a la mirada - **Hasta que Tú decidiste golpearme e insultarme**- La imagen que presenciaba del chico rebelde le era placentera, jamás imagino que su hermana despertara en Grimmjoe sentimientos tan profundos y significativos – ¿_Cómo lo sabía?_ – Por la misma razón, por la que Él se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la Kuchiki – _La misma mirada que reflejaban sus ojos, le era de lo más familiar_. _Una mirada tan llena de pasión y arrojo que asustaba a cualquiera _– Eso que Grimmjow sentía por su hermana, debía ser algo muy similar o más intenso de lo que Él sentía por la pelinegra – _No cabía duda que el amor volvía estúpido a cualquiera y en la menor provocación salía a flote_ –

-**No permitiré que lo hagas** – Le gritó soltándole otro golpe esta vez en su estómago.

-**¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?** – Se retorcía del dolor. Sin embargo, no dejaba de verlo.

**-Así** – Dio dos botes al balón y desde la distancia donde se encontraba encesto – **5 Grimmjow, 4 Ichigo **– La ironía con la que se habían dado las cosas era escalofriante. Pero, bien habían valido la pena – **Gané** – Su tono era aterrador – **Saldré con tu hermana y espero que dejes de merodear los lugares que Rukia frecuenta** – La mirada oscura y gélida que le dirigió le causa gracia al chico que estaba entre asombrado, pasmado y realmente satisfecho por haber logrado que su plan se cumpliera a la perfección.

-**Bien que te gusta** – Masculló adolorido – **Ayúdame a pararme** – Le dijo limpiando la sangre que tenía en el labio inferior reventado.

-**Hazlo Tú** – Se giró sobre sus talones, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantaloncillos cortos – **Me debes mil yenes y te aseguro que mis tareas te darán mucho aprendizaje** –Escupió con malicia – _Él le enseñaría al imbécil de Kurosaki a respetar a su linda hermana_ –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Dios mío** – Exclamó Nel cuando vio a su hermano entrar por la puerta principal de la casa - **¿Qué te ocurrió?** – Preguntó de lo más curiosa, mirando hacia donde estaba Grimmjow por si Él se animaba a dar información. El joven de ojos azules estaba intacto, ni un solo rasguño, sólo algo de sudor y suciedad típica que se adquiría por practicar deporte.

**-Nada** – Entró molesto al ver que su hermana no podía dejar de observarle.

**-¿Nada?** – Repitió incrédula al ver su rostro.

**-Fue un balonazo** – Masculló pasando a su lado sin dar mayor importancia a su herida.

**-Eso no parece balonazo** – Le dijo Nelliel girando sobre sus talones para toparse con la espalda de Ichigo – **Eso parece un puñetazo** – Giró su rostro desconfiada, su hermano no era bueno mintiendo y mucho menos a Ella, su hermana melliza con la que tenía un extraño vinculo, un sexto sentido que a menudo les permitía conectarse para pensar y sentir lo que al otro le sucedía. De medio lado y con los ojos entrecerrados clavo su mirada en la de Grimmjow buscando alguna pista. El chico seguía en silencio, observaba la escena y escuchaba el dialogo de los hermanos sin mucho interés, no tenía ni más mínima intensión de involucrarse.

**-No es nada** – El joven sacó una mochila negra y se la ofreció a Grimmjow.

Grimmjow se acercó y asió la mochila, la colgó en su hombro.

-**Ya me vuelvo a ir** – Comentó Ichigo cambiándose de camisa.

**-Espera –** Su hermana intento detenerle – **No puedes irte así** – Le miró preocupada – **Deja que te cure** –

**-No es necesario** – Se encogió de hombros – **Ya te dije que no es nada**- asió otra mochila – **Se me hace tarde**-

-**Pero…** -

-**Nada de peros** – Le interrumpió el joven de cabellos naranja – **Regreso en un rato** –

-**Me vas a dejar sola** – Soltó la chica haciendo un puchero, aquella actitud infantil le hacía ver más linda de lo que ya era.

**-Claro que no** – Negó deteniendo su andar a lado de su amigo – **Te quedas con Grimmjow** – El susodicho no hizo ninguna expresión seguía ahí de pie frente a ambos, los mellizos Kurosaki como mejor eran conocidos, ni una palabra, ninguna queja.

**-¿Cómo?** – Sus mejillas se encendieron, era la primera vez que su hermano la dejaba a solas con algún chico - _Ichigo Kurosaki debía estar enloqueciendo_ - Con lo celoso que podía llegar a ser. La idea de pensar que le daba la oportunidad de convivir con chicos sin su presencia, sin ser el chaperón estrella era todo un acontecimiento apocalíptico.

**-Te dejo en buenas manos** – Comentó palmeando la espalda de Grimmjow – **Cuida de Ella**- El brillo que resplandeció en la mirada de Kurosaki le indicó que no se andaba con apuestas, ni con jugarretas – _El chico hablaba en serio_ – _**Si la lastimas seré Yo quien te muela a golpes**_ - Las últimas palabras las hizo audibles sólo para que fueran escuchadas por Él y su amigo.

Aunque, después de haberle visto como se puso al creer que Él ofrecía a su hermana y pensaba que Él tenía el deber de protegerla, no le había quedado ni la menor duda que Nelliel no podía estar en mejor sitio que no fuera a lado de su mejor amigo.

- **Kurosaki **– Se despidió Grimmjow sin dejar de mirar a la chica de cabellos verdes _–Ese maldito bastardo _- Pensó molesto, se las había ingeniado para dejarle en evidencia con respecto a los sentimientos que Él tenía para con Nelliel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La risa divertida de la pelinegra le hirió su orgullo – **Deja de burlarte** – Soltó mordaz **– Esto ha sido culpa de todos ustedes** – Miró con enojo a sus amigos – _Renji, Ulquiorra, Hitsugaya e Hisagi _– **Si no se les hubiese ocurrido la gran idea de juntar a mi hermana con ese estúpido de Grimmjow -** Hizo una mueca de fastidio -**No me hubiese ganado este golpe** –

La idea de haber provocado a su amigo ya no le parecía tan graciosa como había creído, se había ganado tremenda paliza – _Un terrible golpe que le había partido el labio y un puñetazo que le había sacado la mitad del oxígeno -_ Todavía podía sentir el vientre adolorido – _Demonios, este favor se lo cobraría caro –_ Pensó irritado; ya era suficiente con el hecho de tener que regalarle mil yenes y de paso ser su esclavo en los deberes académicos

**-Has hecho una obra de caridad** – Se burló el pelirrojo mirándolo divertido.

Todos sus amigos estaban entre impresionados e incrédulos de haber logrado que fuese justamente Ichigo quien le diera el empujón que su amigo necesitaba para acercarse por completo y con más libertad e intimidad a la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**-Auch** – Se quejó al sentir el antiséptico tocar la zona lastimada **– Duele** – Le miró con molestia a la pelinegra.

-**No te quejes** – Sonrió la chica. Sin hacer caso a sus quejas siguió con su tarea de curarle aquel labio –**Te lo tienes bien merecido** – Le miró con reproche – **Mira que decirle que la ibas a ofrecer al mejor postor** – Le puso sin cuidado un algodón con alcohol en la herida.

**-Hey **– Se hizo hacia atrás.

-**Hasta Yo te hubiese golpeado –** Dibujó una sonrisa, acercándose a su novio le besó la comisura del área del labio que estaba lastimado – **Listo **–

-**Sabes que es lo más divertido de todo esto** - La sonora carcajada contagió a sus acompañantes – **Que Grimmjow no tiene idea de que tenemos dos semanas saliendo** – Le guiñó un ojo – **Piensa que Yo me alejaré de ti y que Él estará saliendo con mi hermana sin preocupaciones **–

**-Tal vez debería hacerle caso** – La cara de seriedad que su novia tenía en ese momento le heló la sangre. Sin embargo, no le importaba, Ichigo tenía sus maneras de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-**Ni lo pienses** – Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios -**Esta apuesta tenía truco cariño** – Musitó – **Se trataba de un ganar- ganar** – La sonrisa triunfante de Kursaki le indicó a Rukia de que su novio tenía un As bajo la manga y sin hacer esperar lo que ansiaba desde que le había visto entrar acortó la distancia y lo besó.

Nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo con la idea descabellada de sus amigos, de unir sentimentalmente a Grimmjow y a Nelliel si no hubiesen apostado que no se atrevía a declararle sus sentimientos a Rukia Kuchiki y que de paso le diera la oportunidad a Grimmjow de salir con su hermana – _Sonrió para sus adentros_ – Había ganado dos mil yenes, quinientos por cabeza, _benditas cabezas huecas de sus amigos_. Y a parte las chicas, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rangiku e Soi Fong habían apostado ayudarle con sus deberes si se atrevía hacerle caso a los chicos – _La idea de recibir dinero de parte de sus amigos y de dar más trabajo a las chicas con las tareas no iba a permitir que le afectarán _– Reflexionó – _Ellos y Ellas se lo habían buscado y eso ayudaría a saldar la cuenta pendiente que tenía con Grimmjow -_

**-Cariño** – Escuchó la voz dulce de la pelinegra.

**-Sí** – Le miró con amor.

-**Te apuesto una cena y mi postre favorito** – Le susurró muy cerca de su oreja **– A que no pasa de hoy para que Grimmjow y Nelliel se hagan novios **– Le guiño un ojo.

**-Eso y cinco besos** – Sonrió el chico de cabellos anaranjados. Disfrutaba tanto de aquellas apuestas donde ganaban ambos, Él disfrutaría de su compañía y sus besos, que más daba regalarle una cena y un postre…

Fin

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Ya estoy acá para poder tener el fic 26 en la red y hacer más corto el objetivo ^^. Dios mío! Cuando Miko Chan mencionó que faltaba un fic para tener dos páginas en la sección no me pude resistir a subir este one shot, que en realidad son dos. ¿Quién quiera leer la cita y enterarse de que paso con Grimmy y Nel dejen un reviews por fis. Y subiré el one shot titulado: "Oportunidad de Apuesta"_

_Pd. Akisa chan, espero que la pequeña escena Ichiruki te haya gustado._

_Disculpen las demoras, pero entre mis dos trabajos y mi maestría se complican las cosas en mi tiempo libre. Y aparte de que me siento en la depre porque al parecer hay muy pocos seguidores de esta pareja, así que eso me complica tener inspiración algunas veces._

_Les dice hasta pronto_

_Al chan_


End file.
